Je vis
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] Les réflexions de Peeves, fantôme trop souvent oublié...


**

* * *

**

**Je vis**

Série : Harry Potter

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas miens ou alors seulement dans mes rêves

Genre : …Heu…POV, 'entretien avec un fantôme', OneShot

Commentaires : Cette fic ne va pas du tout avec toutes les autres fics que j'ai écrite, je sais pas, ce scénario traînait dans ma petite caboche alors voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimez.Cette fic est le genre de fic que je ne lis pas, alors je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà eu la même idée que moi quand au scénario…

* * *

-« PEEVES ENCORE UNE DE TES BLAGUES STUPIDES ET JE VAIS M'EN PLAINDRE AU BARON SANGLANT C'EST COMPRIS ???! » 

Mais oui, c'est ça, cause toujours, comme si j'avais peur du Baron Sanglant. Que peut-il me faire de toute façon ? Je suis déjà mort…Lui aussi d'ailleurs mais là n'est pas le problème.

Je me présente : Peeves , le fantôme bouffon pour vous servir. Si vous avez l'occasion de faire vos études de sorcier à Poudlard, vous pouvez être sûr de me trouver dans les couloirs pour vous pourrir la vie à force de blagues et de mauvais coups à votre égard. Pourquoi fais-je tout cela ? Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Je suis mort messieurs dames, M-O-R-T. Savez vous ce que cela signifie ? Vous dites que oui, mais vous en rendez-vous vraiment compte ?

Je suis un fantôme, je n'ai pas de corps matériel. Oh, je vous entends d'ici, vous, pauvres petits sorciers insouciants et innocents, je vous entends, vous m'enviez. 'Comme ça doit être amusant de passer à travers les murs ! ', 'Comme ça doit être bien de n'avoir jamais envie de dormir !', 'Comme j'aimerais voler sans balai moi aussi !'. Oui, vous m'enviez n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez ma place ? Je vous la donne…contre la vôtre.

C'est quand on perd ce que l'on a toujours eu que l'on se rend compte de ce qu'on avait. J'ai perdu ma mortalité et je ferais n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il y a d'horrible à être un fantôme…Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Ce serait tellement bien pour vous de n'être qu'une âme, vous pourriez faire des peurs bleues à vos amis en sortant d'un mur sans prévenir, vous pourriez épiez les filles et les garçons dans les vestiaires, dans les dortoirs, vous pourriez en faire des choses…Mais les mauvais côtés, vous ne les voyez pas…ou alors vous ne voulez pas les voir.

Essayez, essayez d'imaginer, essayez de vous mettre à ma place. Je traverse tout…TOUT. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir dans un bon fauteuil moelleux, je ne peux pas m'allonger dans un lit douillet. 'Moelleux' 'douillet', je ne sais même plus ce que veulent dire ces adjectifs, dans le sens ou je ne les ressens plus. Je ne ressens plus rien. Le touché, l'odorat, le goût, plus rien de tout cela n'existe pour moi. Des 5 sens, il ne me reste que la vue et l'ouïe.

Je ne peux pas manger. Je traverse les aliments comme je traverse les murs. Je VOUS envie, à longueur de temps, je vous envie quand vous dormez, je vous envie quand vous avez froid, je vous envie quand vous mangez, quand vous volez… Oui, quand vous volez. Je sais, je vole moi aussi, sans balai mais je vole. Mais je ne vole pas de la manière que j'aimerais. Quand je vous vois sur vos balais, les joues en feu, les yeux brillants, quand je vous vois vous extasier de la sensation de vitesse que vous ressentez, du contact de l'air glissant sur votre visage à toute allure, quand je vous vois comme ça, je vous envie plus que tout.

Et je vous hais pour ça, je vous déteste tellement devant vos attitudes. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance d'avoir une vie, une vraie vie. Moi, je vis mais je suis mort. Disons plutôt que je survis. Et savez-vous comment je survis ? Je survis en montrant que je vis.

Oui, oui, je sais ce que je dis, je ne suis pas fou…pas encore. Je ne garantis pas ma santé mentale dans quelques milliers d'années mais pour l'instant il me reste un semblant de lucidité. Je disais donc que je survivais en montrant que je vivais. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé quelles étaient les raisons de mon comportement que vous considérez comme puéril ? Si, bien sûr que si. Vous vous êtes simplement dit 'il est fou, et vous avez arrêté vos réflexions à ce niveau, vous n'êtes pas allé chercher plus loin.

Vous avez tord. Je ne suis pas fou, au contraire, je fais tout cela pour m'empêcher de le devenir. Alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. Je dois prouver au monde que je suis vivant.

-« PEEVES !!!!BON SANG !!! MAIS QUAND VAS-TU ARRETER AVEC TES GAMINERIES ??? »

Fin.

Darkie: Comment faire passer les cours d'histoire en une leçon

Drago : Et je suis où moi dans cette fic ??

Darkie: …Bah nulle part

Drago : C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé…MAIS QU'EST-CE CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?

Darkie : T-T Harry, protège-moi, Dargo y me fait peuuuur !!

Harry : Crève traîtresse !

Darkie: Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais mettre Dudley comme calice à Drago dans ma fic 'Blood' niéhéhéhéhéhé

Drago&Harry : Comme si tu allais réussir à nous séparer, et puis il faudrait d'abord que tu l'écrives cette fameuse fic hm ?

Darkie : …Pas faux…


End file.
